More Than This
More Than This ist ein Lied von One Direction, von ihrem Debutalbum Up All Night. Es ist die vierte Single vom Album. Veröffentlicht wurde sie am 25. Mai 2012. Background More Than This wurde von Jamie Scott geschrieben und von Brian Rawlings und Paul Meehan produziert. Es wurde am 15. Juli 2012 exklusiv in Australien eine limitierte Edition der Single veröffentlicht. Lyrics Liam I’m broken, do you hear me? I’m blinded, ‘cause you are everything I see I’m dancing, alone I’m praying, that your heart will just turn around And as I walk up to your door My head turns to face the floor ‘Cause I can’t look you in the eyes and say Harry When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight It just won’t feel right ‘Cause I can love you more than this, yeah When he lays you down, I might just die inside It just don’t feel right ‘Cause I can love you more than this Can love you more than this Niall If I’m louder, would you see me Would you lay down, in my arms and rescue me ‘Cause we are the same You saved me, but when you leave it’s gone again Louis And then I see you on the street In his arms, I get weak My body fails, I’m on my knees prayin’ All When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight It just won’t feel right ‘Cause I can love you more than this, yeah When he lays you down, I might just die inside It just don’t feel right ‘Cause I can love you more than this Zayn Yeah I’ve never had the words to say But now I’m askin’ you to stay For a little while inside my arms And as you close your eyes tonight I pray that you will see the light That’s shining from the stars above Liam (Stars above) (And I say) When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight It just won’t feel right ‘Cause I can love you more than this, yeah Zayn ‘Cause I can love you more than this, yeah All When he lays you down, I might just die inside It just don’t feel right ‘Cause I can love you more than this, yeah When he opens his arms and hold you close tonight It just won’t feel right ‘Cause I can love you more than this Zayn (‘Cause I can love you more than this, yeah) All When he lays you down, I might just die inside It just don’t feel right ‘Cause I can love you more than this Liam Can love you more than this Musikvideo Das Musikvideo zur Single wurde am 10. Mai 2012 veröffentlicht. Das 3:51 Minuten lange Video wurde während der Up All Night Tour gefilmt. Regie führte Andy Saunders. Live Performances *12. März 2012 - Today Show Tournee Up All Night *18. November 2011 - Watford Colosseum (erste Live Performance) *Während der Up All Night Tour Trackliste Trivia *Alternative Titel sind "I Can Love You More" und "I Can Love You More Than This". Kategorie:Song Kategorie:Single Kategorie:Up All Night